


Bowling alleys

by totallyjaemin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: All nct dream members are mentioned, Fluff, I keep switching povs but I think it makes sense?, Jaemin doodles, Jaeno, Jeno plays basketball, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, No Angst, School, jungwoo is mentioned for like a second, low key a mess, markhyuck, nomin, they meet at a cafe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyjaemin/pseuds/totallyjaemin
Summary: In which Jeno learns of Na Jaemin’s existence and finds out the whole time the boy goes to the same school as him. Completely infatuated by Jaemin straight away he makes sure that he will never ignore the boys existence again.OrWhen Jeno takes Jaemin on a small bowling date.





	Bowling alleys

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure I made loads of grammar mistakes I'm sorry in advance. This is my first time writing on here so I don't really know how things work atm. Anyway I hope you enjoy, nomin are the cutest.

Jeno walked into the small café that was located across from his school, where he had just finished basketball training. The strong scent of roasting coffee beans and sweet pastries greeted him as he made his way to the till. Just ahead of Jeno, already in the small que for coffees, were his three friends Mark, Donghyuck and Jisung. Donghyuck was the only one out of the four who didn’t play basketball, however he would always hang around for their practices afterschool. Donghyuck’s excuse was that he just wanted to support his friend, but they all knew he was just there to make googly eyes at his boyfriend Mark. 

It was their routine now that after practice (or in Donghyuck’s case just staring at his boyfriend for an hour) they would spend the rest of their evening drinking coffee before they all needed to go home for dinner. They were such frequent visitors that they were quiet familiar with the cafes staff. Jungwoo, the usual barista after Tuesday practices, even had the four boy’s orders memorised. So, when Jeno looked up from his phone to order expecting a familiar face, he gasped as he was instead faced with the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. Jeno questioned in that moment if love at first sight really did exist? Because he was damn sure he loved the boy standing in front of him, he was the definition of prefect and Jeno wouldn’t be able to pick a single flaw out about him even if he wanted to (well maybe his lips were a little chapped but that’s not the point).

“Excuse me?” Jeno realised the boy had just spoken to him, he also realised he may have been staring a bit too long and hadn’t even told the poor boy his order. “Are you alright? You seemed at little shocked when you saw me.” The boy chuckled nervously, Jeno thought his laugh was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard and would do anything to hear it again.

“Oh sorry, I was expecting to see Jungwoo.” Jeno quickly apologised already slightly embarrassed at himself for not making the best first impression.

“He’s sick today so I’m covering for him.” Jeno nodded and looked down at his shoes avoiding the others gaze. He then quickly told the boy his order, before joining his friends at the end of the till to collect his coffee. Still trying to supress a blush Jeno grabbed his drink and the four of them all sat down at their usual table. 

Jeno had not been paying attention to a single thing his friends were saying, he looked down at his coffee and his hands lay on his lap. Jeno was trying he best to not take glances at the beautiful boy at the till, that was proving a struggle.

“Hey, Donghyuck who’s the new barista?” Jeno lifted his head to talk, his curiosity about the stranger over taking him that he didn’t care if his friends were already half way through a discussion. Donghyuck dropped whatever his was previously bickering about with Mark and turned towards Jeno.

“You mean Jaemin? He’s not new he just doesn’t usually work on Tuesday so you wouldn’t have seen him here.” Donghyuck shrugged taking another sip of his drink.

“Which school does he go to?” Jeno pried, he couldn’t help his curiosity.

“You’re kidding, right?” Donghyuck paused mid sip to laugh, which only confused Jeno.

“Why would I be kidding?” To this answer his friend only sighed before going on to explain.

“Jeno, Jaemin is literally in two of your classes! He sits in the back in them all and doesn’t really speak up. I’ve never talked to him for more than like a minute but he seems cool, just seems shy. He’s friends with that Chenle kid who’s in Jisung’s grade and Renjun who’s in ours, I’m not sure Renjun and Jaemin share any classes though so he’s usually alone.”

“How come I’ve never seen him before?” Jeno frowned because he can’t believe he’s never noticed Jaemin before today.

“Hyung it’s because you only pay attention to all your girlfriends and if we’re lucky us. You probably haven’t even looked his way.” Jisung chimed in and as a result earned a small punch to the arm from Jeno.

“I told you already I’m not dating any of them! They won’t leave me alone and I don’t know what to say to get reject all of them without sounding too harsh. I’m literally gay.” Jeno sighed bringing his head down into his hands. Jeno wasn’t ashamed of being gay, he had already come out to his closest friends and his family and they all accepted it with no problems. However, he just wasn’t ready for the whole school to know yet.

“Well you are the star basketball player and top of almost all your classes and not to mention pretty good looking, who wouldn’t be obsessed with you?” Donghyuck replied. Mark coughed obviously which gained Donghyuck’s attention who laughed at his boyfriend before continuing “But obviously not as good looking as Mark.” He gave the boy a quick peck to the cheek.

“Maybe I should fail all my classes and drop basketball then?” This only gained Jeno a kick to the leg from Mark. “I’m kidding, the basketball team wouldn’t be the same without me anyway.” Jisung scoffed at Jeno’s words. 

“Why’d you even want to know about Jaemin?” Mark asked, to which Jeno froze up at because what was he supposed to say? That he was extremely attracted to Jaemin and he is pretty sure it was love at first sight? That he can’t believe he has never noticed the boy before and wants to see his beautiful face every day? Jeno admittedly decides he defiantly can’t say those things.

“Just didn’t recognise him because Jungwoo usually works Tuesdays that’s all.” He tried to shrug it off like it was nothing. He could see Donghyuck raise his eyebrows at him but luckily nobody said anything more on it, to which Jeno was grateful for.

Ten minutes later the four left the café, and therefore Jeno leaving Jaemin. Before leaving however he did get one more glance at the boy, their gazes met and Jeno was left flustered yet again. 

Jeno for the first time was excited to go to school the next day, he was going to make sure he would never ignore Jaemin’s presence again. 

 

Just like Donghyuck had told him, Jaemin was in fact in his class. Jeno made sure when he walked into his class Wednesday morning, to look for the said boy. Donghyuck wasn’t in this class with Jeno and since he was early (because he was eager to see Jaemin again) the classroom was practically empty. His eyes automatically went to the back of the room where in the very corner sat Jaemin, doodling in a notebook and headphones in while waiting for their teacher and rest of the students to arrive. 

Jeno wasn’t sure how he’d never seen the boy in school before. Maybe it’s because even though Jeno was quite popular in school, he did tend to keep to himself most of the time. He never really acknowledged the people in his classes, most of the people trying to be his friends were fake anyway. Jeno was content with his current friends, even Jisung who was in the year below him and Mark who was a year above. But now seeing Jaemin sitting peacefully at the back of the class, tapping his finger to the beat of his music and looking so effortlessly beautiful, Jeno wished he had just paid a little more attention to the people around him.

Using all the courage he could muster, Jeno took a deep breath in, grabbed the straps of his backpack tightly and made his way over to the back of the empty classroom. With every step closer, he took towards Jaemin, the faster his heart rate picked up. He was almost scared that by the time he reached Jaemin his heart beat would be so rapid that Jaemin would be able to hear it. 

He was just about arm’s length away from Jaemin, he could see the boy was drawing an array of flowers in his notebook, it only made him more adorable. Unfortunately, before he managed to get Jaemin’s attention, someone slide right in front of him. Completely blocking Jeno’s path to Jaemin. He jumped slightly at the sudden presence of someone, finally looking to see who it was.

“Mina, you’re here early?” Jeno forced a smile, it was too early to deal with Mina. Sure, she was lovely, she was pretty, had good grades and overall a great person. However, she never left Jeno alone.

“I’m always here this early.” Jeno nodded at her, his foot tapping up and down impatiently because class was sure to start soon. “Jeno I was wondering would you maybe want to go out this Friday? I was hoping to ask you after class but since I saw you now I thought I may as well ask.” 

“I can’t!” Jeno declined the invite a little too quick and Mina frowned, looking down at her shoes. Jeno panicked not wanting to make her upset so thought of something quickly. “I mean, I’m sorry I am already busy. I’m going-” he paused trying to think before finally finishing his sentence “Going bowling with Jaemin Friday!” Jeno mentally face palmed because really bowling? He could have come up with anything else but he chose bowling. 

Jaemin on the other hand had pulled out his headphones a little while ago and had heard the twos conversation. To say Jaemin was confused is an understatement, he had never spoken to Jeno once so it was impossible for them to have made plans.

“I didn’t know you two were friends?” She asked turning slightly towards Jaemin who was sitting puzzled just behind her.

“Yeah, we’re the best of friends, I guess you just didn’t know.” Jeno chuckled nervously avoiding Jaemin’s burning gaze.

“Maybe another time then, well enjoy!” She smiled at them both before leaving and taking her seat at the front. Jeno let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding before finally meeting Jaemin’s gaze.

“I wasn’t aware of my apparent friendship with you.” Jaemin smirked causing Jeno to turn red because this wasn’t how he planned this interaction to go. 

Jeno was about to answer with an apology of some sort but the bell rang signalling class was about to start. Shutting his mouth, he rushed to his seat, hiding his face in his hands he decided it would be best to talk to Jaemin after class. So, he spent the whole class trying to concentrate and listen to the teacher while his thoughts were elsewhere.

 

After what seemed like an eternity to Jeno, the bell finally rung signalling the end of class. Jaemin had already packed his stuff and was half way out the door when Jeno had just started getting up from his seat. Noticing this Jeno rushed out the class without packing away his stuff properly and instead holding it unsteadily in his arms as he ran in Jaemin’s direction.

Jeno hadn’t been looking where he was going and this caused him to lose his balance slightly. He accidently dropped his belongs all over the school corridor in a loud thump, his pencil and pens went flying. The sudden commotion caused Jaemin to stop and turnaround from where he was. Seeing Jeno struggling to franticly pick up his belongings, Jaemin smiled softly before making his way over to help. 

Jeno hadn’t noticed that Jaemin had walked over to him, he only became aware when his hand brushed against the boys as they both tried to grab the same pen. A startled Jeno quickly looked up to see Jaemin’s face was only inches apart from his as they both crouched onto the floor. Jeno didn’t move, his hand still slightly brushing Jaemin’s. Jaemin coughed when he realised this and stood up quickly, brushing his jeans of any dirt from the floor in the process. 

“Are you okay?” Jaemin blurted out, his face red from their interaction. 

“Yeah.” Jeno shyly replied, sorting his things out and standing up. His cheeks were also dusted red because for the third time he hadn’t made the best impression on Jaemin. “I- uh wanted to apologise.” He scratched the back of his neck and swung his backpack onto his back.

“What for?” 

“The start of class, I panicked and said I had plans with you. It’s just Mina wouldn’t leave me alone and I didn’t know what to say and you were just there and-” Jeno had been rambling in his state of panic but luckily Jaemin interrupted him before he could continue.

“Jeno, it’s fine.” Jaemin smiled.

“You know my name?” Jeno stuttered.

“Everyone knows who you are, you’re constantly the talk of the school.” Jeno blushed even more at this (if that was even possible), he knew everyone knew who he was but the fact that Jaemin did as well, it made him smile. “I bet you don’t know who I am?”

“I mean I didn’t, not until yesterday. I know who you are now, Na Jaemin.” Jeno looked down at his shoes, not wanting to make eye contact with the other. He already felt bad enough that he had never noticed Jaemin before. 

“Don’t look so sad, most people don’t know who I am. They never really acknowledge me, it’s okay I’m used to it now.” Jaemin shrugged and brushed it off as nothing, this made Jeno frown. 

“It’s not okay, how can people ignore someone as cute as you.” Jeno didn’t know where the sudden bit of confidence came from. “When you served me in the café yesterday, I honestly forgot how to breathe.”

“Who knew Lee Jeno was so good with his words? You really know how to charm someone.” Jaemin smirked but Jaemin could see clearly the boy was trying (and failing terribly) to hide a blush. “It was nice to properly meet you Jeno but I should get going.” Jaemin pointed away signalling that they should be on their way to their next class.

“Wait!” Jeno grabbed Jaemin’s wrist to stop him from walking away further. He thought he may as well ask Jaemin to hang out now because he’s not sure he’ll get the courage to speak to him again. “Are you available this Saturday?” Jaemin looked startled at the sudden question but then relaxed and freed his wrist from Jeno’s soft grip.  
“I might be, why?”

“Do you maybe-” Jeno sighed looking down in defeat “Never mind forget it.” He kicked the ground annoyed, suddenly he had lost all his confidence.

“Were you going to ask me out?” 

“I- what?! No.” Jeno laughed nervously “I was wondering if you wanted to actually go bowling or something since I already told Mina we were.” Jeno panicked and went on “Not as a date or anything, just hanging out?!” Jeno mentally slapped himself at his own words. 

“Sure.” Jaemin replied calmly before smiling “Your friend Donhyuck has my number, ask him for it and text me the times for our ‘not date’ on Saturday.” Jaemin winked before leaving to class, Jeno stood there frozen and speechless in a now empty hallway.

 

“Jaemin you look overly happy, what’s going on?” Renjun asked taking a bite of his lunch.

It had been a couple of hours now since Jeno and Jaemin’s interaction. It was currently lunch time and Jaemin sat in front of his two friends smiling like an idiot, he couldn’t help it. He tried really hard to play cool in front of Jeno but the whole time he was freaking out and now he couldn’t stop thinking about Saturday. Whenever he did think about hanging out with Jeno, just them two, alone, he always found himself getting nervous, a good type of nervous of course. So, he wasn’t surprised when his best friend noticed this and asked.

“I have a date Saturday.” Jaemin knows technically it wasn’t a date, he didn’t even know if Jeno was into boys. But he was hoping for the best and besides Jeno had never shown interest in any of the hundreds of girls who ask him out. 

Jaemin then added on “With Lee Jeno.” At this Renjun chocked on his food, a piece of his sandwich flew into a disgusted Chenle’s face.

“The Lee Jeno?! The one who’ve had a crush on for like 2 years now and done nothing about? “ Renjun’s eyes widen in shock.

“Be quiet, I don’t want people knowing about that. But yes that Lee Jeno.” Jaemin whispered harshly leaning into the table more so only his friends could hear him. 

“We’ve tried to get you to talk to Jeno for years and you’ve never done it so why now?” Chenle asked joining in the conversation.

“He actually talked to me first, and technically he never actually said it was a date but it was implied.” Jaemin smiled nervously and carried on “He came to the Café yesterday on my shift and then tried talking to me today, it’s a long story but he ended up asking bowling Saturday.”

“Jaemin?!” Renjun suddenly shouted, standing up from his seat and placing his food down. “Why didn’t you tell us yesterday you talked to him? This is huge, you are meant to tell your friends these things straight away!” Jaemin tried to pull Renjun back down to his seat as he was gaining them quite a bit of attention.

“Renjun it’s not that serious, it didn’t think it was important to tell you.” Jaemin regretting saying that the minute it left his mouth because before he knew it Renjun came running at him.

“Not that serious? I’ll show you not that serious.” Jaemin got up quickly and ran laughing as Renjun chased him. The two fell into a pile on the canteen floor, sending both of them into a laughing fit as Chenle just watched bored from his chair. 

“Why am I even friends with them?” Chenle mumbled to himself before smiling and turning his attention back to his phone.

From the other side of the canteen Jaemin hadn’t noticed Jeno’s gaze. Jeno could see that Renjun and Jaemin looked very close and he felt a little jealously rise up inside him. He knew it was silly because he had only spoken to Jaemin for the first time yesterday, so he sighed and turned away pushing away the feeling. 

Jisung, who had just gotten a text from Chenle informing of Jaemin’s and Jeno plans, was watching Jeno from the corner of his eyes. 

“Someone’s jealous.” Jisung smirked, his words catching the attention of Mark and Donghyuck.

“Who?” Donghyuck asked puzzled as he lifted his head off Mark’s shoulder.

“Jeno.” Once Jeno heard his name he spun around quickly facing Jisung.

“What?!”

“Don’t worry Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun are just friends.” 

“Jeno likes Jaemin?” Donghyuck gasped.

“No, Jisung why are you saying these things out of the blue?” Jeno fiddled nervously with his hands under the table.

“I got a text from Chenle, you know Jaemin’s friend? He says you and Jaemin are going on a date Saturday.” Jeno glared at Jisung. “Don’t look at me like that, it’s true, isn’t it?”

“Well it’s not a date exactly…” 

“Jeno!” Donghyuck slapped Jeno’s arm lightly. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

“I don’t know honestly.” He sighed suddenly finding his food extremely interesting and not making eye contact with anyone. “I just didn’t know how to tell you? I’ve never been on a date- I mean out with Jaemin before.”

“Jeno do you want it to be a date?” Mark asked smiling at him.

“Yes.” Jeno didn’t hesitate in the slightest when answering Mark.

“I’m pretty sure Jaemin thinks it’s a date, at least that’s what I got from Chenle’s texts.” Jisung shrugged.

“Well then if you both want it to be a date, it’s a date!” Donghyuck excitedly squealed, excited for his best friend. Jeno smiled at his friends before realising something and turning suddenly to Jisung.

“Wait Jisung, I didn’t know you knew Chenle? Since when were you friends?” At the question Jisung’s cheeks went bright red and he fumbled over his words.

“I-I... Oh, would you look at that it’s time for me to leave for class.” 

“Jisung don’t you dare leave! You have some explaining to do!” Donghyuck called out pointing a finger at Jisung.

“Sorry Hyung, got to go.” With that Jisung ran out of the canteen leaving his lunch half finished.

“Bet he has a thing for that Chenle kid.” Donghyuck sighed and relaxed back into Mark’s arms, Jeno laughed before nodding in agreement and going back to his own lunch.

 

The rest of the week went by fast, with Jeno and Jaemin sharing shy glances at one and another and small knowing smiles. Before Jaemin knew it, it was Saturday and he found himself standing outside the bowling alley. Jeno had texted him Friday that they should meet at 12pm so afterwards the two could grab lunch, it was now currently ten minutes past the time they had planned to meet. 

Jaemin bit his lip nervously, pulling his jacket closer around his body. He started doubting if Jeno was even going to show up, he knew he shouldn’t have got his hopes up. He frowned, Jeno was popular so why did Jaemin think he even had a chance with the boy? With tears blurring his vision he went to grab his phone, he was just going to call Renjun tell him he got stood up and eat ice cream all afternoon whilst he cried.

However, just has the pressed Renjun’s contact, he saw a figure running frantically towards him. Jaemin wiped his eyes, clearing his vision, running towards him was an out of breath Jeno. Jaemin sighed relieved and put his phone away, all his doubts washing away as Jeno came closer.

Though Jaemin didn’t even get a chance to greet the boy before the two of them fell onto the cold floor. Jaemin isn’t sure exactly how it happened, one minute Jeno was running towards him and the next the both of them landed with a thump onto the floor. It just so happened that Jeno tripped last minute, and being only arm’s length away from Jaemin, fell into him causing them to both lose their balance.

Jaemin whined in pain as his back hit the ground, luckily the fall wasn’t too harsh. When Jaemin opened his eyes (he shut them when he winced in pain when I whole Lee Jeno fell onto him) Jeno’s face was only centimetres away from his. He found himself looking into Jeno’s eyes, his focus then going down to Jeno’s lips.

“Jeno?” Jaemin whispered so quietly that Jeno almost didn’t hear. “My back is kind of hurting.” Jaemin looked aware of Jeno, he was sure if he stared any longer he may kiss Jeno.

“Right yes, I’m sorry.” Jeno finally put himself together, getting up quickly and holding his hand out to help Jaemin get up. Jaemin couldn’t help but notice when being pulled up that Jeno’s hands fit so perfectly in his.

“You know, I was scared you weren’t going to turn up.” Jaemin pouted while brushing away any dirt on his back.

“My bus was late and I had no connection so I couldn’t tell you, I would never leave ditch you Jaemin.” Jeno replied lifting up Jaemin chin “Stop pouting.” He laughed.

“Fine.” Jaemin huffed jokingly “Let’s go bowling, shall we?” He smiled.

“We shall!” The two laughed as the finally walked into the building.

 

Jeno quickly learned that Jaemin could not bowl whatsoever. He was utterly useless at it, but that’s not to say he didn’t try. Jeno also wasn’t complaining, he found it extremely adorable when Jaemin would completely miss the pins and pout. 

“Jeno stop laughing and come help me loser!” Jaemin approached Jeno after seeing him enjoy his suffering from losing too much. “Teach me how to bowl.” 

“Nope, I won’t help my opponent.” Jeno crossed his arms and shook his head playfully.

“Fine have it your way, just know it’s unfair if you win because I don’t even know how to bowl.” Jaemin huffed before turning around and getting ready to roll the ball. 

He was taking far too long to getting into a position so Jeno decided to go against his words and went to help him. Jaemin however, wasn’t paying any attention to Jeno so froze immediately when he felt arms wrap his around his waist. His breathing hitched as Jeno’s hands wrapped around his to hold the ball.

“I’ll show you how to do it once.” Jeno whispered against Jaemin’s ear, who could only give a nod as a reaction. Jaemin did nothing as Jeno moved his arms to roll the ball, it then hitting all the pins and giving Jaemin his first strike. He knows the whole reason Jeno did that was to show him how to bowl, but honestly, he wasn’t paying attention to anything besides the feeling of Jeno’s arms around him.

When Jeno removed his hands from Jaemin’s waist and moved aside, he couldn’t help but frown at the sudden loss of contact. Jaemin was also slightly dazed from how sudden Jeno had gotten close to him, he legs felt bobbly from euphoria and he was trying his best to not fall over.

“Do you think you know how to bowl now?” Jeno knowingly smirked, seeing Jaemin in such a flustered shape. Jeno didn’t know where the sudden bit of confidence came from and how he got enough courage to make a move, but he’s glad he did.

“What?” Jaemin spun his head towards Jeno’s direction, he was completely zoned out and hadn’t heard the things the boy was saying. He pouted when Jeno laughed in admiration at him.

“I asked do you think you can bowl by yourself now?”

“Yes defiantly! You’ve helped enough.” Jaemin’s voice was unsteady and face was flushed. “It’s getting hot in here, I’m going to get us a drink.” Chaotically Jaemin tried to walk up the steps to the drink machine “I’ll be back in a moment.” He said right before walking into the banister.

“Jaemin are you alright? I can get a drink for us?” Jeno was holding back a smile, Jaemin was defiantly something.

“No! It’s fine thanks.” 

When Jaemin was finally out of sight, Jeno smiled. His eyes crinkled up and he giggled to himself. “Na Jaemin, you’re dangerous for me.”

 

Since Jeno and Jaemin’s bowling date (The two never did confirm if it was date, but they both knew secretly it was.), the two had made it a frequent event to spend their weekends together. In fact, it wasn’t just weekends anymore, the two wouldn’t be found without each other at school. They even got there two friendship groups to sit together at lunch, not that anyone minded as they all got along (plus everyone wanted Jisung and Chenle to get together).

The two had gotten to know every little detail about each other, even the flaws which they learnt to love. Jeno found out that he hadn’t seen Jaemin around the school a lot before because he spent his time doodling in empty class rooms. Jeno also fell harder for the boy when he shared with him that he could dance, Jeno was left speechless as he moved effortlessly to the sound of the music. 

Jaemin got to attend his first school basketball match, he wasn’t much of a basketball person before. He saw the way Jeno would get so into the game, his eyes watching his opponents every move. When Jeno won his games (which he always did) he would always look for Jaemin in the crowds first, his eyes would light up and Jaemin would feel those same butterflies in his stomach every time.

Finally, after around a month of late night trips to the shops for snack, trips to the beach and long evenings spent watching movies in each other’s arms, Jeno finally had the guts to ask Jaemin to properly be his boyfriend. However what Jeno wasn’t aware of, was Jaemin was also playing to ask him to be his boyfriend and they both had no idea. So, Friday, as the two sat in the small corner of the almost empty coffee shop, nearing the ends of their drinks, they both tried to speak up at the same time. Jaemin and Jeno both nervously laughed, Jeno swore he would never get tired of hearing Jaemin laugh.

“Sorry, Jeno you go first.” 

“No, it’s fine you go.” 

“Jeno don’t be stubborn, tell me.” Jaemin jokingly pouted.

“How about we tell each other at the say time?” Jeno proposed, to which Jaemin thought about before nodding in agreement. “Okay, 1…2...3…”

“Will you be my boyfriend?” The both shot up their heads as they both said the same thing in unison. 

“Jeno, I was going to ask you first!”

“Jaemin stop pouting, you know it makes my heart skip a beat.” Jeno lifted his hand over the table to caress Jaemin’s cheek. “How about we ask each other? You can go first.” Jeno smiled.

“Lee Jeno, will you do the honour of being my boyfriend?” 

“Jaemin, it’s not a wedding.”

“Just answer the god damn question already.”

“Yes, I do. Will you Na Jaemin, be my boyfriend?”

“I do.” And with that Jeno leaned over the table and closed the distance between them both. For the first time they kissed, it was short and sweet and filled with nothing but young pure love. Jaemin smiled throughout the whole kiss, they had met for the first real time in this café and now the next chapter of their lives was staring there as well.

What Jaemin and Jeno didn’t know is that their friends were watching from the corner of the café, hiding behind menus. They all new Jeno and Jaemin were planning on confessing the same day but made no effort to make the two aware, they were going to let fate take the wheel. 

“Nomin are officially boyfriends.” Renjun smiled looking at his two friends.

“Now we just need to get Jisung to confess to Chenle.” 

“Donghyuck! I told you a million times I don’t have a crush on him.” 

“Whatever Jisung, Chenle likes you too so just date.”

“Uh- guys, I think Jeno and Jaemin spotted us!” Mark interrupted.

“Shit.” 

“Run!” Chenle shouted, as they all stumbled out of the booth with nomin chasing close behind.

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on twitter](https://twitter.com/totallyjaemin) and tell me what you thought of my first nomin fic <3 Also I high key need more nomin stan mutuals.


End file.
